When I Think About You I Touch Myself
by LorMenari
Summary: Prompt I received: Smut. Stiles get caught while thinking about Lydia… By Lydia.


**Hello there! It's been so long since I have put anything new up here. Almost two years. I have had a child and have been raising her and it's not easy. I've also gotten really rude reviews on my stuff that's VERY OLD and it put me in a bad head space towards writing fics. However, I wanted to put this up. It was a prompt I received on tumblr. The deal is it has to be posted on their site first ( .com) before I can post anywhere else. Which I'm totally cool with and understand. So, this is my first ever Stydia fanfic even though they've been my OTP since the first episode of season 1. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Summer. Thank God for summer. There was no annoying teachers, no homework and most importantly he could do whatever he wanted whenever he wanted. You know as long as no bad guys were trying to kill the pack. Life couldn't be any better for the boy. Though it was true Malia and he had broken up a month ago, he couldn't find it in himself to be sad anymore. She was his first real girlfriend but he had known deep down that she would never be his last.

But now wasn't the time to think about things like that. He planned on laying in bed for the next few hours and doing whatever he wanted. Such as sleeping. Or dreaming. Or maybe even taking care of the morning friend he always had. So many decisions for the brunette boy.

For a good fifteen minutes he tried unsuccessfully to fall back asleep. Alas his stupid school sleep schedule happened to still be programmed into his body. Stiles tossed the covers off of his body and sighed into the dark of his room. The sun was barely creeping around his dark out curtains and he hated it. Stiles closed his eyes for the tenth time that morning to attempt sleep once again but was surprised to see the face of one strawberry-blonde could get interesting.

He concentrated on her eyes to start with. The way they sparkled when she figured something out or when she was faced with a particularly hard problem. Of course she would solve it, but that was not the point here. From her eyes he moved to her hair. Strawberry-blonde locks that he swore became snakes when she was really angry. Yet he couldn't find himself to think she was anything but sexy. Well, cute. And intelligent. Crazy beautiful and completely talented to add on. Which, put together, just made her sexier.

His thoughts traveled to her delicious lips. God. They were plump and full and he was pretty sure kissing them would be the best thing ever. Actually he knew it was. He had experience after all. Though their shared kiss wasn't even close to the one he wanted. Ever since the breakup with Malia his thoughts moved to Lydia constantly. Either he needed to see a counselor or he never got over the strawberry-blonde.

But back to business. Stiles had already moved his hand to his lower regions and though he hadn't moved it yet, he knew it was coming. Suddenly Lydia on his mind went from her normal wear to what he thought she would look like with only a skimpy bra and thong on. So fucking sexy. His hand moved along his length steadily. Her bright eyes were staring at him and her hand was reaching behind her to take the bra off. Stiles' hand picked up speed. Bra was gone and only left was the thong. 'I want you,' mind Lydia told him before moving towards him. He knew this was probably not how it would actually happen but who cared. It was his mind.

Her body and his suddenly melded together as her lips met his in a steamy kiss. Her hands trailed along his body and his did the same to hers. They were touching and exploring and holy fuck why was this only in his mind. And then she was lowering her body to put his lips on him. "Lydia...Ly-di-a..." Hot liquid hit his chest. Stiles, keeping his eyes closed, grabbed his shirt beside him and cleaned himself up. He reminded himself not to turn red when he saw Lydia the next time.

"You know, if you are going to be getting yourself off you should probably lock the door. Or even shut it for that matter."

Eyes popped open as he heard the voice. There was Lydia Martin in the flesh with a particularly smug look on her face. He had been caught and what was worse was he said her name. Fuck.

"You know...umm...you should..."

At this point he was jumping up and trying to throw clothes on. Lydia was giving him a content smile. She was extremely happy that her power over Stiles had returned. Especially considering her feelings toward him had left friendly quite a bit ago.

"Articulate. I came to get you for an emergency pack meeting. You wouldn't answer your phone. Though now I feel like we need an emergency meeting for ourselves."

Stiles sighed and tossed his shoes on. He followed Lydia down his stairs and to his jeep. Surprisingly she got in and left her car parked in the driveway. His eyebrow rose and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I told you we were having a meeting. When we get back...we will discuss everything."

The pack meeting was boring. Okay it probably wasn't but Stiles had other things on his mind. Like what they were going to talk about. What if it was something bad? Like getting a lecture on why it was wrong to think about your platonic friend (that he still had feelings for) and he shouldn't be doing that at all. But what if it wasn't? What if she wanted him as much as he wanted her? No, that was crazy wasn't it?

They were soon back in his jeep and the boy was drumming against his steering wheel and basically fidgeting like he always did. Of course that only made Lydia smirk and keep quiet the entire ride back to his place. She liked to keep him waiting in anticipation. And she could tell that he was nervous. It shouldn't have made her laugh but it did. He looked over at her but she looked away and acted completely innocent.

Once they arrived at Stiles' house, the boy helped her out of the jeep and they quietly walked up to his house. He used his house keys to let them in and kept the door open for her to go first. His dad was still at work.

"So..." he started.

Lydia rolled her eyes, took his hand and dragged him up the stairs. She wasn't about to have this conversation in his living room where his dad could walk in on them. No way. His bedroom was a much safer spot. She settled herself on his bed and he took the computer chair. Stiles rolled himself in front of her and waited for her to start.

"Let me get this straight. You decided that it would be a good idea to picture me while you pleasures yourself. Is that correct?"

"You make it sound like I did it on purpose. I was trying to go back to sleep and your face appeared. It went all downhill from there."

Her brow quirked at his statement. She hid an amused look from him by turning to fix a pillow on his unmade bed. The strawberry-blonde turned back to him after she composed herself.

"Downhill? I should imagine thinking about me would not have you using that term but that's not the point."

"The point is?" he asked.

"The point is...Stiles when are you going to stop lying to yourself? You want me. Most guys do. The only difference is you can very readily have me. If you'd only open your eyes and realize that."

Her admission took him by surprise. His mouth hung open for a second and then he looked like a fish out of water. Lydia rolled her eyes and reached out to shut it. She was tired of the games. If he wanted her he needed to say it. It was only fair to both of them.

"I..."

"You what? I'm done with the games. We have seen more death and destruction than some see in a lifetime. I'm scared. I'm scared of losing my friends. I lost Ally. I don't want to lose you. Especially when -"

But she never got to finish her sentence. Stiles kiss stopped her from continuing. Even he pulled away the strawberry-blonde took a hold of him and urged him to keep kissing her. So he did.


End file.
